Eyes on You
by Kyle-Leonhart
Summary: Quistis watches as Squall dances with Rinoa. Her thoughts drift to what she said at Edea's Orphanage. As she turns her back, she is surprised to find out who followed her.
1. Quistis' POV

_Eyes on You_

-Quistis' POV-

_'Here we go again…another year, another dance. I should just leave, but Cid wouldn't allow it.'_ Quistis Trepe sighed and looked back at her half-empty glass of wine. She hated these dances. The only thing these dances were good for was getting her away from her desk for a night. …It also gave her fan club night to ogle at her in a dress.

Tonight was different, though: Squall was back with Rinoa. She didn't understand him. How could you go back to someone who dumped you for an ex? Quistis could never go back to Seifer…not after he helped Rinoa cheat on Squall. She cheated, but there they were, dancing away. She sighed again. Truth be told, she would give anything to be in his arms and have him look at her the way he looked at Rinoa.

She still regretted what she had said at the Orphanage that day so long ago. She had lied…she didn't think it was a sisterly love: it was real love. She loved Squall more than she had ever loved anyone. Even when she was with Seifer, she wanted him to be Squall. It wasn't really fair to Seifer, but they were alright now. He was still a trouble maker, but he did have the capability of being decent. She was still amazed that Seifer and Squall got along now, even though Squall knew Seifer had been with Rinoa. Squall could be so stupid. He couldn't see what was right under his nose.

Quistis turned and walked out onto the balcony. Garden was stationary for the time being, but the breeze off Balamb Bay was enough to make her chilly. She shivered slightly.

"…are you cold, Quistis?" A low voice asked, startling her. She turned around and felt her face grow warmer.

"Oh, no, I'm ok, Squall. Shouldn't you be finishing your dance with your girlfriend?" Quistis shivered again—her gown wasn't exactly made for cold weather.

"…Rinoa…is not my girlfriend. We never got back together. She stayed with Seifer…he's the one she wanted in the first place. She just sort of ambushed me tonight…not my choice." Squall crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know. You just looked happy out there."

"I was. Not because of Rinoa, though. I wasn't looking at her…I was happy because of someone else." Squall started to turn red.

"Oh?" Quistis' heart was pounding. Was it her, or some other girl?

"Yeah, and you know who that was?" Squall asked, taking a few steps to stand next to her by the railing.

Could this be real? Could he really have been watching her, like she was watching him? Or was he just coming to her as a friend? That had to be it. He was just talking to er like a friend. She was aware that she was getting depressed. She wished that he would just take her in his arms. She looked over at him, and found that he was looking at her—the same way he used to look at Rinoa.


	2. Squall's POV

_Eyes on You_

-Squall's POV-

_'Another year, another induction ball. This sucks.'_ Squall Leonhart was leaning against a pillar in the ballroom watching the couples dance. Each one of these things reminded him of his own induction years ago…the induction that started everything. That was all over now and he had moved on to teaching. However, he was still required to attend the ball and dance with someone else on the faculty. Unfortunately for him, it looked like that 'someone' would be Rinoa…even though she wasn't technically on the faculty.

"Just like when we first met, huh, Squally?" She said, rocking forward to lean in closer to his face.

"…don't call me that. Do you need something?"

"Come on, Squall. You don't have to hate me just because we broke up. All I want is a dance. Please?" She tried giving him the puppy-dog eyes, but Squall had become immune to them over the last couple of years. He did know, though, that she would throw a tantrum if he didn't comply.

"…fine." Squall stepped past her and out onto the dance floor. The music had already started by the time Squall found an open spot. Rinoa slid herself into his arms and they began to dance. Squall hated this part. He wasn't a bad dancer, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. Rinoa, on the other hand, looked like she was in heaven. As he deftly did the steps to the waltz, Squall gazed around the room. He saw his friends sitting around various points in the room: Zell was taking advantage of the all-you-can-eat buffet while the "library-girl", Melanie, laughed. Irvine, a couple of tables over, was drunk and sitting with a very unhappy Selphie. She slapped him on the shoulder and gestured toward the dance floor. Irvine looked over at the floor, retched and scrambled off toward the bathroom. Seifer was sitting at the next table with his feet up when Irvine ran past. Irvine nudged him just enough to make him loose his balance. He toppled over backward with a curse word; causing Selphie to laugh and Zell to spit out a mouthful of hot-dog. Then, Squall saw _her_.

Quistis was standing at the edge of the room, near the balcony. The glow from the moon behind her made her look like a goddess. She turned, pushed the balcony door open and walked out into the night.

_'Damn. She must think that I'm back with Rinoa.'_ "Excuse me." Squall detached himself from Rinoa and started toward the balcony doors. Rinoa started to follow, but caught sight of Seifer. He motioned for her to join him and she gave up her pursuit of Squall to sit next to her boyfriend.

"…are you cold, Quistis?" He tried to keep his voice low so he wouldn't startle her. She still jumped slightly.

"Oh, no, I'm ok, Squall. Shouldn't you be finishing your dance with your girlfriend?" Squall noticed a note of irritation in her voice. He twitched slightly.

"…Rinoa…is not my girlfriend. We never got back together. She stayed with Seifer…he's the one she wanted in the first place. She just sort of ambushed me tonight…not my choice." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know. You just looked happy out there."

"I was. Not because of Rinoa, though. I wasn't looking at her…I was happy because of someone else." He could feel his face starting to turn red.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and you know who that was?" He took a few steps to stand next to her by the railing. She looked over at him, and seemed surprised that he was looking at her.


	3. Ending

_Eyes on You_

-Normal POV-

Squall was looking at Quistis, and Quistis was looking at Squall. She was breathing heavily and he was more nervous than he had been in a long time.

"…who were you looking at, Squall?" Quistis asked quietly. Her fingers itched to hold him. Squall looked down into her eyes.

"…I was looking at a goddess in a red gown. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He slowly slid his arm around her waist. She inhaled sharply and realized that what she'd been hoping for was coming true. Squall _had_ fallen for her, like she had fallen for him.

"Are you being serious, Squall?" She let him draw her closer.

"I'm always serious, Quistis. And I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. I promise." His grey-blue eyes were still staring straight into her ice-blues. Their faces seemed to be slowly moving together, without conscious effort from either one of them. Squall closed his eyes halfway, while Quistis closed hers fully.

_"I still can't believe that she would want me after all this time…'_ Squall thought, but all doubts vanished when their lips touched.

Quistis arched her back, pressing herself into the kiss. Squall's hand slid up to her neck as he deepened the kiss. They parted after a moment and looked at each other again. Quistis was surprised and pleased to see a genuine smile on Squall's face.

"Come on, my Goddess…let's go back to the party." Quistis smiled and turned toward the ballroom doors. He held the door for her and took her hand the moment they were inside. The music had started again, and this time, neither Squall nor Quistis had any qualms about dancing.

-End-


End file.
